1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including capacitors and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device, such as a DRAM device may include capacitors. As semiconductor device, have been highly integrated, each capacitor may be formed in a narrow area. Additionally, each capacitor may need to have a high capacitance.